A Piece of Cake to Bake a Pretty Cake
by Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad
Summary: Road comes over to bake a cake with Allen, but what if they both have no idea what to do? AllenxRoad fluff. "Imagine your OTP" prompt.


**Another one shot! These things are so cute, and they're really fun to write! This is another "Imagine your OTP" prompt. This one was also found on Tumblr, like my other story.**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP trying to bake a cake and they're both clueless about what they're doing and they end up getting into a food fight instead.**

**Disclaimer: I'm am not the author/publisher/editor for D. Gray-man, I'm just a poor fanfiction writer who loves Road and Allen (maybe) a little too much.**

* * *

Allen chewed on the eraser end of his pencil while he hummed a tune in his head.

"Hmmm." Allen looked down at the notebook in his lap and slowly scribbled down another note, wondering if it fit. He stared at the music he'd written and placed his hands on his keyboard. After pausing to read the music over, Allen played the first chord of the song. He smoothly changed his fingers, and suddenly, a peaceful melody filled the air of his apartment. Allen felt himself swaying to the tune he'd thought up. All too soon, it ended. It still had more to go. He probably needed to add another verse and chorus. Allen picked up the pencil he'd set down, and scanned the top half of the song. Using similar notes, he wrote down four measures of music at the bottom of the page.

He sighed when he saw he was at the bottom of the sheet. Allen flipped the page of his notebook, finding the next clear page to use. He went back to humming the tune he'd thought up, when the phone rang. Allen pursed his lips and grudgingly set the notebook and pencil on the chair he was sitting on.

He walked to the kitchen, where his cellphone was ringing, and grabbed the source of the noise. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. He pressed a button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Allen-kun!" A girl shouted happily from the other end.

"Good evening, Road." Allen pulled the phone away and put it on speaker phone.

"Whatcha doin'?" Road asked curiously.

"I was writing a new song. I thought I've been playing too much of the same ones at the bar." Allen worked at a bar. It was a little strange, considering he was only 15, but a large wad of money and a bit of Cross's "persuasions", the owner decided Allen could play the piano if he'd like, but assured them he wasn't hiring him. Something about not wanting to get arrested.

Anyway, recently, he realized he had only been playing four songs over and over. No one noticed yet, but he was sure another week of the same music would alert them to the repetitions.

"Oh, that's cool! I wanna hear it!"

"Not now, Road, I'm not done." He could hear her pouting on the other end.

"Well fine, I'll hear it someday. I wanna be the first one." Allen chuckled.

"Ne, Allen-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over?"

"I have something I want to do with you. Actually, I've always wanted to do it, but I never had anyone to do it with, and it's not as fun by myself." Allen blushed at the implications in her words. They were probably unintentional, but this was _Road_ he was talking to. But, he decided to play it safe and act oblivious.

"What is it?"

"Secret!" Of course. That was just like her. "I'll be over in five, okay?" Allen agreed and said goodbye.

**Exactly five minutes later**

_Knock Knock._ "I'm here!" Road was always like this. When coming to his house, she always knocked twice and then entered. If the door happened to be locked, she had a hidden pick she could use. Once, Allen offered her a key, since it'd become so regular, but she denied, saying it was more interesting her way.

"Hey Road." Allen looked up from his couch to see his girlfriend walk in holding a bulky purple bag. "Do you need help with that?" Road shook her head and rushed to the kitchen. Allen followed after her, watching her drag the bag across the floor and slinging it on the counter. Allen narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what she was doing.

Road spun around and launched herself at Allen. Allen barely had time to react as she wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms over his shoulder. She leaned in for a kiss, giggling at Allen's blush that was quickly forming.

"Wanna know what we're gonna do?" Road asked, breaking the kiss. Allen nodded, unsure.

"We're going to bake a cake!" Road giggled. Allen blinked, and tried to figure out if she was serious. She unwrapped herself from him and walked over to the purple bag she'd brought. Upon opening it, she pulled out two boxes of cake mix, several pans of different shapes and sizes, and five tubs of frosting.

"Tyki said I'd need this stuff." Allen sweatdropped, looking at the mess. Honestly, he had no idea how to bake a cake, but the box had to have instructions, right?

"Lets get started then, I guess." He grabbed the box of cake mix and flipped it over, finding the instructions.

"So, it says here, we are going to need 1 cup of water, 1 stick of butter, and three eggs. I think I have that." Allen set the box on the counter and walked to the fridge. Road hummed while he pulled out the refrigerated ingredients.

"Hey Road? In that cabinet next to the sink, there are measuring cups. Could you get me the one says '1 cup'?" Road nodded enthusiastically and ran to the cabinet, eager to help. She looked at the various cups and found the one that said '1 cup', just like he wanted.

"Now, fill that up with water from the faucet." Road quickly finished and carefully brought it to Allen, so it wouldn't spill. He took it from her and gently set it on the counter next to a carton of eggs and a tub of spreadable butter.

"Didn't it say one stick of butter?" Road asked. Allen grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't have any sticks, so I thought I'd just get the kind I had. I'm sure it'll be fine." Road shrugged and looked at the box with Allen.

"Alrighty, the instructions say to heat the oven to 350F for a shiny metal pan or 325F for a dark or nonstick pan." They stared blankly at that step.

"Umm, which one?"

"Both, maybe?" Allen answered. They looked at the various pans Road had brought. There was a wide variety of pans. There were three dark ones of different sizes, one metal one, and a glass pan as well.

"Tyki packed these for me." Allen nodded, and looked back at the box, wondering what to do. Well, Road had brought two boxes of mix, so he guess they'd need two pans.

"Um, lets use the dark ones. I think we will need two." Road smiled and grabbed two square pans. One of them was slightly larger than the other.

"Umm, it wants us to grease them."

"With what?" Allen shrugged and looked around. "We could use the butter."

"Ooo, good idea!" Road pulled the lid off the butter and grabbed the spoon Allen had pulled out with it. She scooped up a large load of butter and dumped it in one of the pans.

"Er, Road, I think that might be too much." Road hummed and stared critically at the glob of butter. She used the spoon to slice it in half and pick up one of the halves. She brought it over to the other pan.

Allen thought it still was a lot of butter, but he decided not to comment. He watched Road use the spoon to spread the butter around as it melted. It was slow work, and Allen found himself tired of standing. Eventually, Road finished and the pans were well buttered, though some of the butter still hadn't melted yet.

"Okay, let's heat the oven." Allen walked over to the oven that was built into the wall, and pressed a few buttons. Road watched, fascinated. She'd never used an oven before, but it was obvious Allen had.

Road picked up the box and read the next instructions aloud.

"Beat cake mix, water, butter and eggs in large bowl on low-speed 30 seconds, then on medium 2 minutes, scraping bowl occasionally. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. Is there a certain speed used to mix cakes with?" Road shrugged, and grabbed a large glass bowl Tyki had packed. She started dumping the ingredients in. Allen scooped out the correct amount of butter and he cracked the eggs, since Road didn't know how.

"What do we mix it with?" Road asked.

"Umm, a whisk?"

"What's a whisk?" Allen tapped the counter a few times and went to a drawer next to his silverware. Pulling it out, he searched inside until he found what he was looking for.

"This is a whisk." He said, displaying it. Road nodded and grabbed it. She bent over the mixing bowl and began spinning the whisk around. Allen backed away from the intensity, before touching Road's shoulder.

"Erm, Road, didn't it say beat on low speed first?" Road blushed and slowed down her mixing speed. After a few seconds, Road started grunting.

"Ug, it's so heavy and thick. Here, you mix it." Allen laughed and took the whisk. He got to work on mixing the lumpy mix together.

He'd gotten better until suddenly, a huge glob of cake mix splashed out of the bowl and landed on his face. Road burst into laughter at the shocked look on his features. Allen reached out to grab a washcloth, but Road's hand stopped him. Allen tilted his head, but suddenly, Road leaned up close and slowly licked the cake mix off his cheek. Allen blushed deeply as Road cleaned him up.

"Mmm, delicious. Our cake is going to be great." Allen found he couldn't respond, since her tongue was still exploring his face. Eventually, Allen found the strength to push her away. Road didn't seem hurt by this. Instead, she laughed and tried to keep from falling over.

"Your welcome Allen-kun!" Allen rolled his eyes as he grabbed the washcloth and wiped his face down.

"Hey I wanna mix again." Road said. Allen raised an eyebrow, but he nudged the bowl her direction and smiled.

"Have fun." Road grinned and eagerly grabbed the whisk. She mixed violently, splattering the batter everywhere. Allen was about to stop her when a glob of mix landed on _her_ face.

"Oh no! Allen-kun, will you clean it?" Road asked. Her face somehow looked innocent, but Allen knew she was being devious.

"Sure, I have a washcloth here." Road pouted and leaned away from the cloth.

"No, it's dirty. I want _you _to clean it." Allen knew exactly what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to her. It was too embarrassing.

"If you want, I can go grab another washcloth." Road groaned and stuck her hand in the bowl.

"What are you-" Road pulled her messy hand out and gently threw what she'd grabbed at his face. Allen gaped at her as she smlied.

"No, I want you to clean me like _this_." Road jumped onto his waist and started kissing and licking his face, slowly cleaning off the mess.

"B-But Road, th-that's unhealthy. The raw eggs c-could make you-" Road silence his stuttering with a kiss. With out wasting time, she opened his mouth with her tongue and pushed inside, spreading the taste of raw cake batter on his tongue. Pulling away, she whispered, "I don't care. Now clean it." She insisted childishly. Allen gulped under her glare, and he slowly stuck his tongue out and licked the batter off. Road giggled the entire time, and Allen could feel the heat coming from his face.

"Oh, Allen, you missed some."

"Where?" Allen asked nervously.

"On my lips." She answer nonchalantly. Allen blushed even harder as she tipped her chin up and pushed her face closer until they were only two inches apart. Allen quickly closed the gap and kissed her, using his tongue to clean the batter. Instead of letting him finish, Road opened her mouth and urged Allen's tongue inside. After only a few seconds, Allen pulled away. Road pushed her bottom lip out and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"What are we going to do about the cake?" Allen pointed at the mess that was left. Road tapped her chin and smiled sweetly. Using her finger, she scooped up a bit of the cake and smeared it on her lips.

"Let's continue."

* * *

**So, it wasn't much of a food fight, but I thought this was better. I don't think Allen would have the heart to throw any thing at Road. **

**Tell me if you enjoyed my story! I love getting reviews from you guys!**

**Abyss-chan out~!**


End file.
